OFIBTY Scream
I love the Scream movies and I thought we could do an OFIBTY Spinoff of it....... I will have more details soon.... Characters * Nasia - The main girl who is a virgin with a slut as a best friend * Joey - The handsome cop who is dating the main character * Ellie - The main character's best friend who is the Christian girl * Lily - The high school slut who is dating the jock * Tom - The school jock who is dating the school slut * Emmett - The school geek * Liza - The dumb blonde who is best friends with the slut * Brandon - The president of Drama Club * Mark - The funny guy Extras *'Rae - '''daughter of the' 'mayor of Woodsboro *'Nadia - 'the famous singer who is on tour in Woodsboro *'Nina - 'shy girl at school *'Andrew - '''owner of gas station Spoilers * 2 people will get killed at a gas station * Only 3 will survive * 2 people die at a party * There is only 1 Ghost Face Part 1 • A normal day at Woodsboro • Lily: C'mon! Just do it! Nasia: I don't want to. I'm not aloud to till I'm 21. Lily: I did it when I was 13..... Nasia: Well I'm not that kind of girl.... Plus we're not supposed to even be dating..... He's 22. Im only 17. Lily: That doesn't have t stop you. Nasia: The worse thing is that he's cop. Liza: That's even better! Nasia: how? Liza: Cops are good with their hands. Lily: True. Tonight's the night to do it, Na. How long are your parents gone for? Nasia: My dad is on a cruise with his girlfriend for the week. Ellie: Nasia!!!! Lily: Um, who is that ? Nasia: Ugh, not again.... This girl's been stalking me ever since my mom died....... She's like the president of the Writing Club.... Ellie: Nasia, anything new with the mystery man who killed your mom? Lily: Um, bitch, yeah excuse me.... Leave Nasia the fuck alone! Go hang out with the other fucktards. Ellie: That's very rude. Do not use language around me. :* Ellie starts crying and runs away * Liza: What's wrong with that bitch? Lily: So..... What did happen with your mom? Nasia: Someone dressed up as Ghost face murdered her.... Liza: Oh.. Well, anyways..... Who's ready for Stab 8? :* Nasia leaves * Lily: You dumbass Part 2 Nasia turns on the TV to find the news station talking about Sally Titload and how she was murdered an hour ago...... Reporter: As you can see Titload was chased, tied, and hung upside down on a tree in her backyard. There is blood everywhere. Right under the tree was a familiar face. Almost like a note..... Ghostface. That is unfortunately right. Ghostface is back once again at Woodsboro. Aslo in the news, a cat was found stuck in a tree and....... Nasia turned off the TV and she stares at a picture of her deceased mom Her phone rings Nasia: Hello? Lily: Like OMG..... Wanna see Stab 8 tonight? It’s at that nerd Emmett’s house. Nasia: Um -- Lily: I know it’s kinda hard, but please, it’s gonna be fun. Please? Nasia: Ugh, fine i’ll be there in 20, k? Lily: K, bye babe. Nasia: K, Bye. Nasia sets the the phone down..... It rings again Nasia: Hello? Unknown: Hello Nasia. Nasia: Um, who is this? Unknown: Have fun at the party tonight, Nasia. See you in 20 minutes. The phone hangs up Nasia begins to cry The phone rings again and it says Unknown Nasia picks up the phone Nasia: What do you want? Lily: um, are you ok? Nasia: Lily? Is that you? Lily: Um, yeah? Are you ‘k??? Nasia: Why are you calling from an unknown phone number? Lily: Oh I’m calling from this hot senior’s phone.....Anyways I called to say meet me by the back gate, k? Nasia: Oh, yea, sure. Lily: K, bye! Phone line cuts OFIBTY Scream Category:Writing